


<神戰/Towelhead> 蛇吻-4 (Set/Travis,穿越/神話/生子AU)

by dollyeh



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), Towelhead
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	<神戰/Towelhead> 蛇吻-4 (Set/Travis,穿越/神話/生子AU)

「不要…不行…嗚嗯…」崔維斯腰軟的像不是自己的一樣，他帶著水光的藍眼睛恐懼的盯著那根被自己屁股夾住的老二，那根大的不像話的還冒著水的大傢伙等下是準備要捅進來嗎？崔維斯簡直要被那個超乎常人的尺寸嚇壞了，可是他被賽特弄的整個人都軟的像泥一樣，就連那個除了賽特以外從來沒有被人碰過的地方，都興奮的不由他控制的張縮著，像張小嘴一樣的吸啜著那根只比崔維斯自己的手腕細一些的肉莖，他絕望的發現自己的小腹深處的痠軟，正在逐漸的變成對身後那個男人的渴望，崔維斯抽了抽哭紅的鼻子，那樣子的他看起來像個小動物一樣，又可憐又可愛，賽特忍不住俯下身去親吻了那個凡人。

大手托住了他的側臉將人微微的向上拉起，賽特帶著些微鬍渣的臉貼了過去，尋到那微張著喘氣的嘴唇之後舌頭就霸道的鑽了進去，崔維斯顫著手輕輕的抓著那隻托住他臉的手，跟賽特的比起來他的手就像個少年一樣的尺寸，賽特的氣息霸道的包裹住他就像張蜘蛛網一樣，對方飽滿健壯的身體緊貼著他的背，這讓他感到前所未有的害怕，崔維斯認命的閉上了金色的睫毛，任由那個男人對他予取予求，「告訴我你的名字，凡人。」當親吻落在崔維斯的臉側時，那個低沉的嗓音帶著意外柔軟的輕輕響起，「崔維斯。」崔維斯不知道自己為什麼會這麼聽話，但他在那個人吻上來的時候，就徹底的放棄了抵抗。

當那根硬邦邦的大傢伙頂開入口的皺摺的時候，崔維斯覺得自己就像是要被撕裂開來一樣，更多的水液從被頂開的肛口滑出來把他的屁股弄的更濕，但那並不能改變賽特太過巨大的事實，崔維斯緊緊的抓住了身下的床單，原本就濕漉漉的眼睛現在更像是淚水泛濫成災，賽特也被絞的很不舒服，但凡人的那裡真的太小了，就算崔維斯處在發情裡也是一樣，可是要他現在抽出來也太強人所難，更何況他也沒打算放過眼前這個叫做崔維斯的凡人，這個黃金一樣的男人是他勢在必得的，這是他這麼多年來唯一能掌握在手心裡的寶物…賽特在心裡恥笑自己，什麼時候他會覺得一個不如他的凡人珍貴了？

「放鬆！不然我進不去。」賽特兩手抓住眼前那兩瓣圓翹彈手的臀肉，只被進入陰莖頭部的入口處泛了一圈白色看起來疼痛不堪，因為疼痛崔維斯不停的顫抖，他是個軍人他當過兵吃過苦，但是再怎麼樣的痛苦都沒有現在這場性行為來的讓他難受，他的腰繃著一個緊張的弧度，小腹深處的空虛被那個卡在入口的大傢伙給放大了，疼的頭昏眼花像被刀子劈開一樣，「你…你太大…啊!」崔維斯用力的喘了幾下之後，賽特瞇起眼睛腰部用力一挺，那根巨大的東西就整根滑進了那個早就準備好接受他的地方，崔維斯在一瞬間覺得自己的腸子像要被捅穿了似的，劇痛幾乎奪走了他的意識讓他眼前發黑。

當賽特硬到發疼的陰莖被崔維斯的腸肉包裹住之後，那裡面彷彿融化奶油般的高溫柔軟讓他忍不住嘆息，不少的透明液體摻著血絲被過於巨大的肉莖擠壓出來，還是流血了…賽特伸出手指沾了那帶著些微紅絲的液體在顫抖的臀肉上抹開，他俯下身扳過崔維斯的臉吻住那張帶著蜜的嘴，賽特開始前後抽動自己的腰，佔滿了腸道的兇器也開始前後抽動了起來，崔維斯一時之間還沒有回過神來，他在昏沈之間覺得屁股被撐的很滿，而那戳在腹部深處的棒子一樣的東西來回磨擦的時候，帶起一陣陣熱辣的疼痛，崔維斯克制不住呻吟的衝動，但他的舌頭被含在賽特嘴裡吸咬著，所有的聲音都被吞進對方嘴裡。

整個房間裡充斥著性慾的氣味，賽特知道這是他跟這個凡人的身體正在結合的象徵，這是很冒險的一件事，因為他根本就不清楚這個凡人是打哪來的，可是他的身體受到這個凡人的吸引是不爭的事實，從看到崔維斯的第一眼賽特就忘不了那雙藍眼睛裡能看到的星星，他能嗅到這個凡人身上越發誘人的氣味，這是因為他而起的這件事讓賽特感到十分的滿足，他緊緊的摟住崔維斯比他小了一號的身體，插在對方身體裡的陰莖感覺到對方腸肉的蠕動跟絞緊，賽特低吟一聲加大了抽送的力道跟幅度，他一手圈著崔維斯的胸口與肩膀，另一手則抓著對方的胯骨將他固定在自己身下。

崔維斯是被一陣足以將人擊昏的快感給弄醒的，他被那樣強烈接近高潮的快感弄軟了腰，他全身汗涔涔的像剛從水裡撈起來一樣，就算咬緊牙關也鎖不住愉悅的呻吟聲，他抓緊了圈著自己胸口的那隻手，卻反被對方手指交扣的壓在床板上，而另一手只能無助的抓緊鮮艷的暗紅色床單，賽特發現了他的異狀，而且故意的往那個地方撞上去，崔維斯哭喊了出來，他的下身被夾在枕頭跟自己的小腹之間根本碰不到，而操著他屁股的那個老二像是在告訴他，以後都別想再從前面得到快樂了，那個人…那個人把他撐的很開，他覺得自己以後可能都不能好好的坐著…崔維斯被快感弄混的腦袋胡思亂想著。

所有的痛覺都被感出了腦子，突然，一個更強烈更兇猛的快感在賽特發狠的硬插到最深處時蹦發出來，等崔維斯意識到的時候他聽到了自己發出又軟又長的呻吟，好像他被插的很爽似的，賽特笑了出來，「原來你真的有這個地方…」他在崔維斯惱羞成怒的把臉埋進床單裡的時候，換了個角度對著那個地方發動了猛攻，崔維斯繃緊了全身的肌肉發出了尖銳的哀鳴，他知道就是那個地方！「啊！唔嗯…放開…放開我…」崔維斯承受不住那個點被人撞擊磨擦的激烈快感，他掙扎著想脫離賽特的箝制，但是賽特只是低頭附在他耳邊，咬著他頸側因為用力掙扎而突起的青筋，崔維斯不知道自己為什麼掙扎，但他本能的恐懼。

被戳著的那個地方痠軟麻癢還帶著些微的痛感，讓崔維斯心裡的警鈴大作，但是他的力氣哪裡比得過賽特的，更何況他還全身發軟，賽特覺得自己的陰莖被那些焦急蠕動的腸肉絞動著時分舒暢，但他也知道自己頂著的是什麼地方，那個地方慢慢的打開了一條細縫並流出更多濕滑的水液，那些液體澆灌在他的傘狀頭部之上，甚至被激烈的抽插動作擠出穴口，快感幅射在崔維斯的整個腹腔裡，他再也沒有力氣去掙扎或抵抗任何來自賽特所能給予的，那個小小的脆弱的他都不知道自己會有的第二重入口被賽特給頂開了，當頭部緩慢的撐開那個嬌嫩的入口並緩慢的往更敏感的內部滑進去的時候，他感覺自己的心臟像是被人抓住了一樣。

當結在那個裡面張開的時候，一切的感覺都不能再更正確了，賽特輕輕的將頭部抵住那個更加濕軟而且脆弱的入口，當他完全鎖住這個凡人的同時他就開始了漫長的射精過程，賽特低頭把鼻子埋在崔維斯的後頸上，他不由自主的抱緊這個跟他結合在一起的傢伙，他前所未有的溫柔都在這一刻滿溢出來，崔維斯的眼淚一直都沒有停過，他感到委屈又感到滿足，太多太多他不能理解的情緒都在這一刻達到頂點，他的理智在叫囂著這是不對的，但當他逐漸被填滿的同時又覺得這一切比他想的還完美，他吸了吸哭紅的鼻子抬起沒被抓住的那隻手，去拉扯那個垂在他頸邊的賽特的長髮，髮絲的手感比想像中的還要柔軟。

「什麼？」賽特微微的頂了頂還鎖在對方體內的肉莖，他滿意的聽到對方軟綿綿的輕呼，他用嘴唇輕輕的蹭了蹭崔維斯的肩膀，那裡是不同於女性的寬闊結實，雖然對一個埃及的神來說這不算什麼，「賽特，為什麼？」崔維斯發現自己完全不排斥與這個男人的肌膚相貼，甚至這個男人對他做的耳鬢廝磨都讓他覺得溫暖安心，他明明是被強迫的與對方發生關係，可是他現在卻覺得整個人都被包裹在絨毯裡似的，就連喊賽特名字的時候，都帶著明顯的柔軟黏糊，「沒有為什麼，就是想這麼做。」唔！賽特把臉整個埋進崔維斯肩上的凹陷處，加上他長長的捲髮，這個舉動讓他看起來像稚氣未脫的年輕人。

「什麼？你只有三歲嗎？怎麼能想到什麼就做什麼？」崔維斯又拉了拉手裡的長髮，賽特皺著眉毛抬起頭把臉湊到崔維斯臉旁邊，「我十七了，而且早就完成大婚兩年了。」大寫的懵逼寫在崔維斯臉上，他一臉疑惑的轉過臉看向那個自稱是戰爭之神的傢伙，賽特有張好看的男人味十足的臉，但是怎麼看都看不出來這張臉的主人只有十七歲的樣子，「什麼！我以為你最少有二十五！等等…你說你結婚兩年了？老天爺這裡到底幾歲成年？」成年與否本來不在崔維斯的關切範圍裡，可是十五歲結婚這個消息實在是太過震驚人了，「你幾歲能上戰場就幾歲成年，你這根本是老頭思想。」結一消退賽特就從崔維斯的身體裡退出來。

再一次見識到那根曾經完整操開他的大傢伙讓崔維斯臉紅的說不出話來，他別開眼睛忘記自己要說的話，他能感覺到腹部的滿脹感隨著液體流出的失禁感而變的輕鬆起來，他微微的撐起自己的上身，伸手去撫摸正在逐漸消退的小腹，然後一臉委屈的瞪著賽特，「你這個小鬼！我才三十五！」用力大吼的結果就是一堆不可描述的液體從那個還沒完全闔上的小洞裡一股腦的湧出，『陛下，夫人在大殿等您。』女官的聲音打斷了崔維斯的臉紅，他眼前一晃而過的是賽特伸手撈起薄被蓋住他身體的手，『讓她等。』賽特臉上難得的輕鬆瞬間消失，崔維斯無法從那張陰沉憂鬱的臉上找到屬於十七歲少年的痕跡，他的心臟突然疼的像被刀子刺了個大洞，這絕對不會是什麼好預兆，崔維斯心想。

TBC


End file.
